


錯過

by rulujusa



Category: Ouroboros (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rulujusa/pseuds/rulujusa
Summary: 在結局之後
Relationships: Danno Tatsuya/Ryuuzaki Ikuo





	錯過

**Author's Note:**

> 在結局之後

龍崎打開了雨刷刷掉車窗上雪落下後融化的水。

他忍不住將車內的溫度調高，就算是冬天，就11月而言這天氣也冷的太過頭了，雪從昨晚開始斷斷續續的下，今早看竟已經幾乎深至腳踝，現在還不停歇。  
  
  


見鬼這裡是新宿不是北海道。  
  
  


龍崎瞥見紅燈，停下後拉起了手煞車，轉頭看了看放在副駕駛座上的紙箱，箱子上貼著一張標籤，手寫上了收件及寄件人的地址姓名，黑色墨水沾上紙後有些微微暈開，每個字的每一撇一捺都帶著點勁，每行最後一字的最後一筆都拉的長。  
  
  


段野龍哉。

寄件人。  
  
  


龍崎想起了幾天前帶著紙箱出現在公司的穿著西裝的男人，一張臉沒什麼表情，說話也不直視對方眼睛，卻有種莫名的氣勢。不會是黑道吧？龍崎有點隨意的猜測。

但有種違合感，總覺得段野龍哉這名字和便條上的字體不屬於那個站得筆挺的西裝男人。

  
「請將這個包裹在3天後送至上面寫的地址。」

「此外，希望能跟其他包裹分開送，並且好好保護好它…」西裝男頓了一下。  
「這是少當家的囑咐。」

  
啊，段野龍哉，應該就是那位少當家了，原來真的是黑道嗎？

鬼使神差的，龍崎拉過了副駕的安全帶，給箱子繫上。

有點蠢，他想。

叭— —

後方車輛刺耳的喇叭聲將龍崎拉回現實。

約莫一小時後龍崎停在一棟看似便宜的公寓前，確認了樓層，便抗起箱子爬上樓梯。

箱子比表面上看起來的重的多，抬在手上很沉，龍崎早上剛抬起時手一滑差點把紙箱又摔回地面，他不敢想像如果把它摔壞了的後果，一想到可能惹火一位黑道當家，龍崎就忍不住打了個冷顫。

龍崎小心翼翼的抬著包裹一步一步踏著階梯，突然想起了很久以前的日子。  


那天還是個新人的龍崎被懲罰，正獨自把一箱一箱的包裹搬到車上，天氣很熱，看著車頂彷彿能看到上方熱得變形的空氣在浮動，背心已經被汗打溼，黏黏的貼在身上。

只覺得自己要倒了，手上拿的易碎物一滑，眼看就要摔碎在地上，只見一雙手穩穩的接住掉落的包裹。

「你還好嗎？」開口的是一位男孩，穿著附近高中的制服，聲音軟軟的，上衣嚴謹的紮進褲子，鼻梁很挺，頂著一頭亂糟糟的黑色捲髮，戴著一條銀色項鍊，收到了衣領裡。

「啊，我沒事的，謝謝……」

「阿龍！這裡！」龍崎正伸手要接過，男孩卻突然越過龍崎朝他身後喊道。

他回過頭，在對街看到另外一位少年，穿著和那位男孩一樣的校服，比他高出一點，上衣下襬隨意的露出，袖子向上再捲了一折露出更多手臂，短髮整齊的分在兩邊，溫順的貼著，原本冷漠的表情在看到男孩的身影後稍微柔和了一點。

龍崎詫異於他們兩人間的互補。

少年嘴唇開闔。  
「那智已經到了。」他揚了揚手裡一台樣式簡單的黑色翻蓋機。

手機上沒有其他裝飾，只掛著一只和他格格不入的綠色飛驒娃娃。

「等等我！」男孩放下手中的物品，確定了沒有來車，便快速的朝對面的少年跑了過去。

書包上的吊飾隨著他的步伐一蹦一跳。

為了看清楚它的摸樣，龍崎瞇起了眼。

是一只和少年手機上一樣款式顏色不同的紅色娃娃。

龍崎怔怔的看著男孩跑過去，自然的搭上那位看起來冷漠的少年的肩膀，因為身高的差距讓動作有點不自然，而少年居也沒有閃過他親暱的動作，反而搭上了他的腰。

龍崎沒想到這互補的兩人關係好至如此，又或者正是這差異才使他們親密。

他們兩個現在還是如此嗎？

還是跟段野龍哉與龍崎郁夫一樣？

明明近在咫尺卻要透過其他人來傳達。  
  
  


一位黑道當家沒可能沒有將東西交給其他人的能力，況且他們離的近，同在新宿為何要通過快遞公司轉交？

是兩人的關係不能被發現嗎？還是說是東西不能曝光。龍崎在猜想，手上的東西似乎沉了些。

  
頭頂上的燈忽明忽滅，沿著狹窄的走廊，最後他停在一戶門前，乾乾淨淨的，不像隔壁幾家在門前掛了幾把傘，沒有一點有人居住的跡象，若非門把上沒有積著半點灰塵，龍崎可能會以為是他送錯了地方。

龍崎按下了門鈴，2次，沒有人應，他嘗試的敲了敲門。

「請問龍崎先生在嗎？」他望裡面喊道，只有餘音輕輕迴盪。

他皺眉，手指搭上門把，往下壓。

啪嗒。

門開了，出乎意料的。

龍崎輕輕把門拉開一個小角度，望裡頭看，裡面空間看起來不大，一張單人床孤伶伶的放在中央，旁邊還有張小桌子，桌子旁有兩個袋子，其中一個塑膠袋看上去像裝了食物。

他深吸一口氣，一下子把門整個打開，撞到牆邊，碰的。

龍崎遲疑了一下，踏了進去，將箱子和小桌旁的袋子放在一起。

房間的色調很暗，空盪盪的沒有什麼傢具，除了床和張小桌，只有一展立燈、一個小櫃子和冰箱，天花板上的燈浮浮的吊著，有點壓迫，門面對著一扇大窗，陽光全灑了進來，旁邊是一處小小的廚房，流理台上放著兩盒蛋包飯。

東西少的可憐，沒什麼擺設，一掃眼就能看完全部。

完全不像個家，或者說，若不是台上還沒收拾的餐點和沒有整理的被子，這裡根本不像是有住人。

床後的窗子沒關上，一陣風灌進來，猛得把龍崎的頭髮往後梳，他看見有張紙在地上，被風吹的往後飄動。

他彎下腰撿起那張紙，小小一張，像是從筆記本上匆匆撕下的，上頭寫了幾個字。

「永別了，日比野小姐。」龍崎輕輕唸出上頭用略可愛的字體寫下的留言，皺起了眉頭。

這時他聽到走廊傳來腳步聲。

「啊…啊，那個……」在來人進門前，龍崎快速的將紙條放到桌上，想解釋，但還沒說完就被打斷。

「龍崎？」進門的意外的是位女性，半長髮整齊的梳好，龍崎注意到她帶著一條銀色的女式項鍊，墜子的樣子像一個橫8，鏈子看著有點眼熟。

「是？」聽到自己的姓氏，龍崎下意識的回應，隨即又意識到她喚的應是龍崎郁夫。

「請問你是？」她在看清龍崎的長相後問到。

龍崎發現她的眼神跟剛進門時不太一樣，似乎少了什麼。

「我是受託送東西給龍崎郁夫先生的。」他指了指腳邊的紙箱，思考了一下補充道「敝姓龍崎。」

「日比野。」她點點頭。  
「我是龍崎的搭…同事。」

「請問龍崎先生什麼時候會回來呢？」  
「他…恐怕不會回來這裡了。」  
「哎？是搬家了嗎？」  
「嗯，可以這麼說。」日比野的眼神閃爍「我可以幫忙轉交。」  
「啊，太感謝了。」  
「不會的。」  
「那麼，我先告辭了，擅自闖進來真是不好意思。」龍崎微微鞠躬，便離開了。

日比野望著他離去後，蹲下來仔細端詳他帶來的紙箱，注意到了上頭貼著的紙。

「段野…龍哉。」她輕輕撫過。

日比野從隨身的袋子拿出了鑰匙，使勁的劃開上面層層的膠帶，費力的拆開來。

她從裡頭拿出了幾本看上去有些年歲的相本，和一封信，信封上用跟箱子上一樣的字體寫下了郁夫兩個字，她小心的將信放到了一旁的桌上。

她翻開了那幾本相簿，裡頭都是些孩子們和一位女性的照片，這位女性她認得，而相片的主角大多是兩位男孩，一個有一頭不羈的卷髮，另一個總是沒什麼表情，她抽出了其中一張他們都笑的開懷的照片，翻到了背後，上頭寫著“昭和69年 聖誕節 樂園”。

日比野抬起手，用手背輕輕按了按眼眶。

她把相簿大概都翻過了一遍，惟獨那封信沒有動，最後她把全部東西又放回了箱子內，找出了膠帶又封了起來。

帶著箱子離開前，她回頭看了看桌旁的袋子和流理台上的蛋包飯，然後把門關上。

  
隔天日比野帶著紙箱回到了樂園，樂園還被封鎖線圍著，她站在當初段野龍哉拿著槍所站的地方。

日比野將箱子用一層塑料包起，埋在原本放著錄影帶的地方，她蹲著，解下了銜尾龍項鍊放在手上端詳，似乎在考慮要不要一起埋下，而最後她還是把鏈子戴回了自己脖子上。

她將土蓋上後用手在上面拍了拍，隨後站起，回到車旁，她遙遙望著那根扭曲的木頭，仿佛可以看見二十年前那兩位男孩一起坐在那裡，直髮的搭上卷髮的肩，面對著海說出一齊復仇的誓言，他們一說便是二十年，而一切過後又如此縹緲虛幻，局外人看來不免覺得不解或荒唐。

她最後離開前看了眼被封鎖起來的樂園，像是最後的告別，她將墜子收進衣領，如龍崎郁夫平時做的，然後離去。


End file.
